Hedgehog Warrior:The Spartan Hedgehog
by ArmyPizzaBoy2000
Summary: Somy the Hedgehog,the son of Sonic the Hedgehog, has to kill all the commmunists on the Cauvnent planet like his dad did to the Cauvnents before and make President Master Chief proud of him and avendge their deaths!


Hedgehog Warrior:The Spartan Hedgehog -  
It is 15 years adter the death of Sonic on the Cauvnent planet. The Cauvnet war is over and all the cauvnents have been killed and Arbiter was exekuted on the electric chair for killing pepulle. Peace is now on teh pllanet and everyone was happy unt they elected Master DChief as prseident of the planet for killing ever cuavents and wainning the war for the Spartans.

Sonic's son,Somy the Hedgehog is a purple hedgehog Spartan in the army and milletaryu. After the death of his dad he was raised by Master Chief and was given his tile and after he retierd to be President. Rigtht now Somy the Hedfgehog is faighting againts the communist terrorists led bty Abdullah Abdulovich the communist presdient.

One day Somy was with this spartan flatooon. He was doingh pushup with all thje other Spratans out of their milletaerty suets and withouts their guns. Just then a bunch of communists came up and starting shooting them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OH NO!!!!!!!!" said Somy the Hedgehog "HOW DO I FIGHT WITHOUT MY MILLETARY SUET!!!!!!!!!"

So Somy ran into the forests. While he was there all of his bucddies were getting killed and shot by the communists!!!!!!! "OH NO!!!!!!!!! WHERES SOMY!!!!! HE WILL SAVE US!!!!!" said one of the Spartans feerfully but than a communist with a gun soht him in hids brain and he died. "HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" said the communist "YOUR DEAD ABND THE STUPID LITTLE HEDGEHOG DIDN'T HELP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Somy herd thaat he ran back to the flatoon house abnd ghopt his gun and suet and killed allt he communists. But it was too laet cause all of his buddesi were dead. Somy vowed to kill all the communsits for reevendge!!!!!!!!

"I SWEAR!" Somy said "I WILL KILL ALL THE COMMUNISTS FOER KILLING MY BUDDIES!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile Abdullah Abdulovich was in his communists mantion and he was eating dinner with all the communist jenirols and he asked one of them "HAHAHA! Is Somy dead yet?"

And the jennaroll said "No presdient!!! He is still alive but we killed all his buddies!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!' said Abdullah Abdulovich and he threw his turkey dinner all over the floor because he was fureus that he was still alive. "He is the best Spartan ever!!! His dad killed allt he cauvnets and we need to kill him too!!!!!!"

And Abdullah Adulovich ordered all his troops to kill Somy and he sent spies his way.

Somy was very tired and there was no awter left and he did pushups all day and he was thirsy. Just than a water truck pulled up.

"HEY!" said the water truck driver "ARE YOU LOOK THRISTY!!!! We have water here if you want some!!!!!"

"Thank you!" answered Somy and he went to the truck to get some water, but than a guy came and he thrwe Somy to floor!!!

"HAHAHA!! We are communist spies!!!!!" the guy said "you are going to be EXEQEUTED!!!!!!"

The guy took Somy's gun away and made him lay on the ground and he put his gun on his head and the truck drove a long way. But than Somy thought "HET WAIT!!!!! IM FAST!!!!" and he got up and tackled the guy and than got his gun back and shot the guy and the truck driver!!!!!!

The truck crashed ant tumbled into a ditch and caught on fire and exploaded but Somy got out before it crashed. "Wow!!! That was a close one!" he said and he wiped his 4 head with his arm and than his cellphone rang.

He picked it up and it was Presiodent Master Chief. "Somy, qeuck!!!" said President Master Chief "I have just lerned tthat Shadow has gotten all the Chaos Emeralds and is goinmg to the Cuavenent plaent to kill you!!!!!"

Somy was so scared he dropped his phone. "NOOOOO!!!!" he screamed "IF SHADOW EVER COMES HERE I WILL GET TO HIM FOR KILLING MY DAD!!!!!!!!"

Just than at the communuist mantion Shadow broke through th door. "HEY!! Who are you!!!!!" said Abdullah Abdulovich.

"I AM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!" yelled Shadow and he said "I CAN HELP YOU KILL SOMY!!!!!!"

"Show us how!" said Abdullah Abdulovich, and than Shadow picked up one of his jenarals and throw him into space!!!!

"WOW!!!!" said Abdullah Abdulovich "Can you kill him for us?" he asked, and than Shadow said " I cam hear to dod that!!! HAHAHAH!!!'

And so Shadow ran out of the communist mantoin and ran like aw space rockett and ran to kill Somy.

Meanwhile Somy hwas using his very fast sppeed to run to communist matnin and kill Abuldolvich. "I have to kill him for killing my freinds!" he said "I want to make Presdietn Master Chief proud!!!!!!!!of me"

But han Shadow was runnin too and Somy and Shadow koleyeded and hit eachother and et knocked out an d were ditzy and confused! When Somy saw he came into konshish he scarazemd "OPH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"hAHAHA!!!!!" yelled Shadow "YOU WILL DIE NOW!!!!!!!!!!I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR BRAIN LIKE I KILLED YOUR DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!" said Somy.

And so Shadow tried to shoot Somy with uzi but Somy blocked all he dodgj bullet and ran btween dead communist tanks and solders and he said "Shadoiw, THIS IS FOR MY DAD!!!!!" and Somy picked up a big dead tank and he threw the tank at Shadow and Shadow was squisheda nd than Somy arrested Shadow with hankoffs.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!" saiod Shadow "I'VE BEEN ARERESTED!!!!!!"

"Yes you have!!!!!" said Somy "and because you can't be killd I will put you into priosn forever and you will have hankoffs on forever and you will nevferbreak out!!!!!!!!"

And so Somy got trees and he made room out of mountain he carved and put Shadow in th mountain and than put tree bars their so he woulnt get out.

"SHADWO!!!!!!!!" said Somy "YOU STAY HERE FOREVER FOR MERDERING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AND GIVE ME THOSE CHAOS EREMALDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But before Shadow could give Somy the chaos emeralds a bunch of COMMUNIST TANKS AND ARMY MAN TERRORISES CAME AND THEY STARTED SHOOTING!!!!!!!!!! "OH NO!!!!!!" yelled Somy and he went and dodgjed and tried to deodge th bulets. "I WILL KILL YOU COMMUNIST!!!!!!!" Somy said and he killed a communist with a rocket lawncher and than he got his rocket lawncher and threw gernayds at a communist tank and the commmunist tank blrew up and exploaded!!!! "YAY!!!!!!!" said Somy and than he killed a tank driver with a sniper rifull and than he puilled the communist ank driver and than stol the tank and ran over all the communist army men!!!!!!!and they were dead!!!!!!

"NOW MUST MY MISSON COMPLETE!!!" said Somy "I MUST KILL ABDULLAH ABDULOVICH AND GET MY DEAD BUDDIES OKAY!!!!!!" and he drove the tank to the comunist mantion.

When Somy drove he looked backa t tank and saw lots of dead Spartans "OH NO" he siad to himself "they must of killed them!!!!!! I MUST AVENDGE THEYRE DEATHS!!!!!!!!" and than Somy made tank fast but than he didnt know trhat a communis helicopter with missles was hovering overhead him.

"HAHAHA" said the communist helicopter driver "LETS KILL SOMY THATS THE TANK HE STOLL!!!!!!!!!" and so the communist missle maker pushed button to make missle go out from helicopter and the missle came out and hit the tank and it crashed and exploaded into pics!!!!!!!!!! But Somy got out because he heaerd the missle!!!!!!!" OH NO!!!!! COMMUNISTS!!!!!!!!!!" he said and pulled out rocket lawncher and got gernayd to hit helicopter and helicopter crashed into road.

Somy went to the helicopter to steel guns and noticed one of them was alive!!!!!!!!! "HEY YOI COMMUNIST!!!!!!" said Somy "TAKE MAY TO COMMUNIST MANTION OR I WILL KILL YOU IN SHOOT YOU IN YOUR BRAINS!!!!!!!!"

And so Somy stoll the guns from the comunist ahd the communist showed him tthe way to the communist mantion and than Somy said "THANK YOU HELICOPTER MISSLE DRIVER!!!" and than got out rocket lawncher and three gernad at door of mantion to the kill the guards. Somy than made up into a speed balll and ran into the doors so he wouldnt catch and fire!!!!! He tahn ran all the way up to the top story and killed nany communist with guns until he reached the top story whre Abdullah Abdulovich was!!!!!!!

"HEY YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!!!!!!" said Abdullah Abdulovich "BUT NOT TO WORRY CAUSE MY GUARDS WILL SHOOT YOU DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN KILL ME MHAHAHAHWAA!!!!!"

"YOU WISH YOU STUPID COMMUNIST!!!!!" said Somy and than the guards got their guns and shot at Somy but Somy got the uzi he stoll from Shadow and turned into a ball of speed and dodgjed the bullets and than knocked Abdullah Abdulovich to the ground and he put his dead into his hands and said "This is for killing BUDDIES!!!!!" and killed Abdullah Abdulovich by getting his uzi and shooting his brains with it by pulling the trigger!!!!!!!! Somy than got a gernayd and made it go on the ground and ran out of the mantion and than the mantion exploaded and all the communists were dead!!!!!!!!!!!!! Somy than got on his cellphone and called President Master Chief!!!

"PRESIDENT MASTER CHIEF!!!!!!" said Somy "I JUST KILLED ALL THE COMMUNISTS AND KILLED ABDULLAH ABDULOVICH AND BLEW UP THE COMMUNIST MANTION AND IT EXPLOADED!!!!!!!"

"WELL DONE!!!!!!!" said Preasident Master Chief "come to my house and I will give you a medal for killing all of them and ending the war!!!!!!!!!!"

And so Somy ran to President Master Chief's house at faster thasn the speed of light miles per hour and when he got theer there were lots of news and stuff.

"I, President Master Chief" said President Chief" will now make Somy the Hedgehog COMMANDER OF THE SPARTAN ARMY for killgi Abdullah Abdulovich and ending the communist war!!!!!!"

And Somy the Hedgehog was proud and not only did he avendge the deaths of his dad Sonic plus his Spartan war buddies he also became the commander of the Spartan army!!!!!! Everyone was happy with Somy and he was very happy too!!!!!!!

THE END -  
Okay this is the ending of my story for now if anyone likes it I'll write more okay!!!!!!! I'm only 9 so be nice!!!!!! 


End file.
